Twins from Hell or the Ghost Zone
by shadowflaymenyght
Summary: Danny, Jazz and Shadow are given to the Cullens for the summer. The Cullens dont want to scare the kids but they want to find what is wrong with the Tribe of wolves next door and why the Wolves are so interested in the three kids
1. changes

Maddie and Jack Fenton wanted to experience something different. they were pen pals with a couple in Tallahassee. They talked about how to spice up their lives and how to make them happy about what they have. They wrote to a family called Cullen. They have 7 kids and they were willing to swap kids for 2 months to see what it was like. Then Carlisle said it might be a good idea to have all the kids in one place. Jack then said that they could send their kids to the Cullen this summer and then next summer the Cullens could come to their house. Danny and Jazz were far from happy. Shadow their adoptive daughter/ walk in kid, didn't care. Maddie sent a final letter saying that Danny would get depressed and to ignore him and Jazz couldn't walk. Shadow and Danny also didn't talk a lot. The Cullen got the letter and almost cried. these kids had gone through so much and was just fine.Esme Pov'those kids are struggling through life. we need to give them some fun and get them happy.'" those kids are really attentive I'll bet " said Jasper" yeah and if we give them a video game they wouldn't notice if we drank all their blood." said Emmett" Well they are coming in a weeks time. The girl Jazz will need to stay downstairs and also I have a feeling that Danny and Shadow will want to stay as far away as possible." Carlile said " I wonder why she was never given a spinal transplant?"the kids arrived and I almost cried. The kids looked to prim and proper to be high schoolers. The girl with bright red hair was being carried by a boy with onyx hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a deep purple shirt and black chain skinny jeans. around his neck he wore a simple chain and a choker. His face was riddled with small scars like it had been hit with broken glass. He carried the girl they assumed was Jazz into the living room. they heard Jack and Maddie yell as a black blur lept at Danny. I knew it was Sam the leader of the wolves at the quileute land. Sam barked at Danny and then grabbed his sleeve. A girl ran in and tackled Sam. It was leah to the rescue." Sammy I thought I told you to stay in the yard." leah said while dragging sam away from Danny. Danny looked unfazed and walked back outside and grabbed Jazz's wheelchair.

**" i'm sorry about Danny. He can be a bit cold. His girlfriends name was sam and he is still shook up." Jazz said. " By the way the whole mood thing will not work on Danny. He is immune to a lot of things," with that Jazz picked up a book and began to read. Jasper was shocked. He knew he had pushed it a little because he didn't want Danny to freak but he seemed cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny came back with Jazz's wheelchair and a girl helped him carry it. She was as skinny as a board and as tall as a horse. Her skin was as pale as Dannys and she had onyx hair also but her eyes were green and blue. the left blue the right green. Her clothing was normal. she wore a black camisole and a black sweatshirt with black jeans with chains. she wore no makeup and her hair brushed her lower back. it had highlights of white in the mix and she wore leather bracelets and thin leather riding boots.

She walked in and a small pendant swung as she stepped up into the house. Jack and Maddie walked in and swooned

. " you're house is magnificent. the kids will not wreck or destroy anything or they will be sent to Uncle Vlads."

a hiss of annoyance emanated from Danny and Shadow along with Jazz. " also incase we get stuck in some type of trouble. we have a trust fund set up for them. Jazz needs to try and walk around at least once a day and also Danny and Shadow need to eat at least twice a day. they don't usually have a curfew. they aren't too obedient and will run off." Danny and shadow smiled at each other. " they also try to get out of eating. Please I don't care if you strap them to a chair and force feed them, do it. they stopped eating and had to be brought to the hospital only three weeks ago. they don't eat much but they eat everything. " Maddie said.

" With Jazz she can't eat meat. Only vegetable." Jack interjected " Danny and Shadow also need to stay inside to keep their skin pale. No exception unless there is an extenuating circumstance. They also don't need to go to school. They graduated with Jazz. they still don't know about manners like to say good by or... well they don't talk alot anyways and if they do try and keep them talking. The longest we had them actually talking was 6 minutes. They were making a speech

. Jazz will talk for them as they only use sign language. " maddie included shadow flipped jack off and jumped 5 feet up to the stairs. " Shadow and Danny also do a lot of exorcising and they will try and get out of it just keep them on their ghost training regimes." Jack handed Esme a small binder. Danny flipped both his parents off and ran and jumped off the deck. " everythings in the book. Also they have restraining orders against two kids called Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson." " You're leaving us aren't you. All the books and the reminders, you are really going to abandon us. You are nothing but a bunch of sniveling welts" shadow remarked from the second landing

. " Well that was 12 milliseconds. Congrats. By the way mom you and dad are really setting a horrible example for Danny and shadow. When they have kids they will look back on this experience and wonder what they should do with their kids. Also by leaving us with Carlisle and Esme they have the right to tell us what to do and so there for all your rules and also if they so choose by law we don't have to go back and live with them if we feel safer here." Jazz said " Well I'm sure they will want to give you back after all that." Remarked Shadow.

" Well I think that even if you decided to give us up you all suck" Danny yelled

" Daniel James Fenton. I can't believe you would say that." Maddie exclaimed

" I can." shadow said


	3. Chapter 4

Danny had been alone. He was going to end it all. He had grabbed the razor from the basement. It had been made with a ecto metal. He stepped into the bathtub and relaxed. He rolled up his pants and sighed. His sister had gotten paralyzed because he had been stupid. His father was being a tyrant and Vlad... Vlad had been abusing him. He just wanted it all to end. Shadow had joined the family after all. She could take care of all the problems that went on. A knock on the door stops him. " Dan, May I come in?" asked Shadow. He couldn't answer. She opened the door and then she just smiled. She stepped into the tub and put a hand on his thigh. They said nothing in words but their eyes shown together to speak of a unspoken pain that they both shared. Dan stood up. " Where is Sam?" he asked. Shadow looked down and then sighed " Where do you think?" she said. Dan got out of the tub and ran to the door. He ran down the hall way and down the steps. He threw the door open and then ran to sam's mansion. He climbed up the side to her room. He climbed into the room via the window. Sam was sleeping, the guy next to her was to. Dan smiled and then walked to her wardrobe and removed everything of his and then he walked to her side table and grabbed something. He then walked out her door and down the stairs. He met sam's mother and father who had warmed up to him finally. He said nothing but in his hand was the ring that he had given her when they became 'engaged'. He walked out of the front door and then walked to the only lake in Animity. It was a spring fed lake and at the deepest point it was about 56 feet down. He rented a boat from Anthony. A guy who knew Danny and Sam from all the dates they had on the lake. Anthony smiled at him then frowned at the look of death on Danny's face. Danny rowed out to the deepest point. He looked around and found what he needed. The anchor for the boat would work great. He tied his shoes to it and then he leaned out from the boat. He could hear the small voice of reason and anthony. He leaned farther and the boat flipped over. His shoes and the anchor brought his deeper. He couldn't see the surface and he was slowley dying. He felt the last bubble of air leave his lungs and then. He was being pulled back up to the surface. He saw a bright blue light, the glare was intense and unpleasent . Dan coughed up water as the air hit his nose. He threw up a little bit and then he looked at his rescuer. It was Vlad. Dan said nothing and then he realized that there was nothing that could be done. He was life's bitch.

Two weeks later.

Tucker came by and told him that the guys name was gregory. He was hungarian and Sam wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just sleeping. She had cheated with everyone else his perch on his bed Dan smiled at Tucker and then asked the awful question. " Did you?" Tucker looked away. " Yeah" Tucker said. Tucker removed his beret and placed it down. He looked guilty. He looked like he wanted to say more but said wouldn't look at him. From his pocket Danny pulled out the razor blade and sliced horizontally on his wrists then vertically. He smiled as blood pooled and then when it well onto the bed. Tucker finally looked around and then he almost threw up. He ran to the door and called for shadow. THen for Danny's parents. Danny could almost feel the sweet embrace of death and then he was pulled away again. Danny looked around for the reason and there was Vlad. He was smiling and then dAn snapped. He reached out and in the corner of his mind noticed that there was an IV in his arm. He reached out and grasped at Vlad's shirt. " what do you need Dan-" Dan twisted the shirt and then in the same hand he pulled the windsor tie. Vlad's eyes went bug eyed and then he began to turn blue. Vlad's flailing hand smacked the nurse call button. The nurse arrived and pressed a button for more pain medication. Dan snarled to himself and then he heard his mom and dad talk about sending him, shadow and Jazz away for a bit. He just didn't care. He didn't want to live anymore. He wanted out. Danny stayed in the corner of their minds. He was quiet. Only talking to Dan about what to wear or if he should come out to talk. Most days he just looked through memories. Memories that made him happy and less depressed. Dan took over most of all the other functions of his life. However when Dan started to choose what to wear the clothes they'd started to wear got progressively darker and so did their personality. But Dan behaved himself. He never really did anything to incite Danny to come back. He was a good little evil man. Danny didn't even bother to try and do anything to fight against him. He got emails from people who he hated. He got them from valery grey, Star, Paulina and even Kwan. Sam and Tucker tried to get his attention and he really didn't care about them. Their emails about how great their lives were wasn't what he needed. He needed to find some way of getting back into the real world and being reminded that his enemies were all banding together to say that they are better than him wasn't going to make him happy. Now our tale must continue with the present.


End file.
